12 Days of Christmas 2011 Edition
by Jaylonni Love
Summary: AU. It's that season again and the old Takahashi tradition is being kept alive. 12 days, 12 gifts, and a huge surprise at the end of this coming from Rin's not so secret Santa. Oh what joy the holidays truly are. Holiday!fic
1. Gift One

**My last attempt to do something like this failed…miserably. But now I'm trying **_**again **_**with a different time period AND a different concept. So do enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

><p><em>12 Days of Christmas<em>

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Gift One_

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 13, 2011<em>

Rin sipped her coffee, savouring the flavour of the hot French Vanilla cappuccino she had in her hands. A knock at her office door caused her to look up. She smiled, and then waved in the delivery boy that stood there.

"Ms. Nakamura, delivery," he said as he sat down a small box in front of her.

"Thank you Akihiro," Rin said as she signed the paper on the clipboard then handed it back to him. "Have a lovely day, and tell your mother I said hello."

The teen smiled at the woman and nodded. "Of course Rin, see you around."

He walked out of the office closing the door behind him.

Rin smiled as she picked up the small box and stood from her seat. Walking over to her handbag, she placed it in then returned to her desk. Moving the mouse to wake up the screen, she logged on to her e-mail and pressed new.

_From: nakamura_rin (at) live .com_

_To: s_takahashi (at) hotmail .com_

_Beginning the old family tradition are we Sesshomaru? Your first gift has been delivered. I only wish you were here to drop it off to me yourself. I look forward to seeing you this holiday season._

_XOXO,_

_Rin_

Clicking send on the e-mail, she logged out then closed the tab. Her cappuccino came to her lips once again as she looked at the statistics that displayed themselves before her.

_Paper is doing well,_ she thought taking another sip. _We had a better year than I originally thought._

…

Six o'clock couldn't have come sooner for Rin. Shutting down everything after giving the stats one last look, she gathered her things and headed for the door. She slipped on her long, red pea coat as she walked out her office, slinging her purse over her shoulder.

"Ms. Nakamura," she heard a woman's voice call.

Looking back over her shoulder, she saw her three good friends, Kirara, Sango, and Kagome walking towards her; large grins plastered on each of their faces.

"Hello girls," Rin said smiling.

"Hey, where ya headed," Kirara asked brushing a piece of blond hair out of her face.

"Home," Rin said yawning a bit. "It's been a long day and I am in desperate need of food and my bed."

She shifted a little causing the box in her bag to poke out.

"What's that," Sango asked eying the box that stuck out Rin's handbag.

Rin looked down and noticed the smallish brown box sticking out and pushed it down.

"Oh I know," Kagome said. "It's a gift from her _not so secret_ Santa, right?"

"You hit the nail on the head Kagome," Rin said laughing.

"Ah, Sesshomaru has started his 12 Days of Christmas again?" Kirara asked with a giggle.

"It's a yearly thing," Rin said patting the box as they stepped on to the elevator.

"Hmmm, I wonder what it is," Sango said placing her hand on her pregnant stomach. "Have you opened it?"

"Not yet, I plan on opening it when I get home," Rin said pressing the button for the lobby.

…

30 minutes later, Rin walked into her home and flipped on the lights. Yapping from her bedroom was heard before a little white ball of fur came running at her and jumped up against her leg.

"Hello Hiromi," Rin said bending down to pet the head of the Japanese Spitz. The dog barked. "I'll feed you as soon as I get settled, sound good?"

She barked again.

Rin stepped around the small dog and walked into the living room; the ball of fur scampering close behind. Shedding her coat, she hung it on the coat rack before walking over to the couch and sitting down with her handbag. She placed the bag beside her and pulled out the box laying it on her lap. Puncturing the tape then running her nail along it in a straight line, she opened it and pulled out another box.

Her eyes grew wide as she looked down at the box that red _Kay Jewelry _across the top before opening it and gazing down at the silver chain necklace with a teardrop shaped diamond resting at the end of it. She smiled, pulling it out of the box and held it up against her neck.

"I love it."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, this is my SECOND attempt because I failed miserably the first time. Do you <strong>_**know **_**how hard it is to come up with 25 gifts on the spot? Oi! But this time I have it all planned out so I'm prepared.**


	2. Gift Two

**A lot of people told me they like this one better. I have to agree.**

* * *

><p><em>12 Days of Christmas<em>

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Gift Two_

* * *

><p><em>December 14, 2011<em>

Rin found herself in her office again Wednesday looking through e-mails for the company when a knock at the door startled her. She looked up to see Akihiro standing there again. With a smile, she waved him in as her hand came down to rest on the teardrop shaped diamond that hung from the chain of her necklace.

"You sure do get a lot of deliveries around this time of the year, Rin," Akihiro said as he placed the box on the desk and handed her the clip board.

"Well, it is a season of giving and I have a very giving boyfriend so what do you expect," Rin said as she signed her signature then handed it over to him. "Thank you for being a dear and bringing it to me. How are your mom and sister doing?"

"They're both great," Akihiro said as he tucked the clipboard under his arm and walked towards the door. "See you around Rin."

"Bye love," Rin said waving to the young seventeen year old as he walked out the office door.

She picked up the box and a pair of scissors. Running the blade through the tape, she pulled out a _Kay Jewelry _box and smiled before sitting it down on the desk. Propping the top back she looked to see a pair of diamond teardrop earrings that went with the necklace and smiled before turning to her computer again. She launched the internet and went straight to her email.

_From: nakamura_rin (at) live .com_

_To: s_takahashi (at) hotmail .com_

_Awww, I love you! The earrings are beautiful, so is the necklace. I think you've just made me the happiest girl in the world right now. I really look forward to seeing you soon. But for tonight, Skype? I want to hear and see you._

_XOXO,_

_Rin_

She sent the email before turning to the earrings and picking them up. She smiled as she poked them through the earring holes in her ears before clipping on the backs.

"Merry early Christmas to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Want to know a secret? The earrings and necklace; I actually own jewelry like them. They were birthday gifts to me when I turned 12. I thought it would be a good idea to incorporate them. Hell, a lot of the gifts you're going to see are things that I own or am getting. Anyways, thank you for all the feedback my dears. Expect more tomorrow and take a look at my blog. There's an update there on my progress!<strong>


	3. Gift Three

**Once again I have another update for you lovely readers. You love me. You can admit it; I already know you do.**

* * *

><p><em>12 Days of Christmas<em>

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Gift Three_

* * *

><p>Rin walked into the office building the next morning accompanied by Sango.<p>

"So how is the twelve days of Christmas celebration going with Sesshomaru all the way out in California," Sango asked as she rubbed a hand against her swollen abdomen that showed through her blazer.

"Going well, these were gifts from him," Rin said indicating the earrings and necklace she was wearing.

"Wow they're beautiful," Sango said as they walked into Rin's office. She smiled as she looked over at the desk and saw an arrangement of silver dipped and purple roses sitting on top of the wood. "That isn't all he got you though."

"What," Rin asked as she turned from hanging up her coat.

Her large brown eyes caught sight of the arrangement of flowers and she instantly began walking towards it. Touching the closest silver rose to her fingers she smiled. "Oh my Kami they're beautiful."

"And expensive," Sango said. "Do you know how much it costs to dip a rose in silver and how hard it is to find purple roses?"

"I'll say," Rin said letting her hand glide over the silver petals.

"I bet you want to e-mail him," Sango said as she turned to leave. "I'll leave you to it but lunch at two?"

"You know it," Rin said sitting down at her computer as she turned it on and launched the internet.

Sango smiled as she walked out of the office leaving Rin alone.

_From: nakamura_rin (at) live .com_

_To: s_takahashi (at) hotmail .com_

_The roses are beautiful; thank you. And I had a great time talking to you last night; we should do it again. Say 9 my time?_

_XOXO,_

_Rin_

She sent the e-mail before reaching over to touch the roses again. She smiled at the feel of the soft petals of the purple roses under her fingertips.

"They really are lovely."

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous Acknowledgments<strong>

**(Because I missed them last time.)**

Jolie: _Thank you my dear. And yes Rin is VERY lucky. I'd love to be her right now._

Sesshomaru –sama: _Thank you my lovely and I totally agree. You really should keep up lol. Just kidding. But thank you for the wonderful review._

* * *

><p><strong>Todos ustedes no tienen idea de cuánto Te amo. I really mean it. I love you all to death; especially since you put up with me and my slow updating. Tomorrow I will have another chapter of 'Little Puppet', 'Plata de la Luna' and this for you all. Check out my blog for daily updates of what I am doing as well. Ciao and happy reading!<strong>


	4. Gift Four

**Like I said before, you all love me; you know you do. You can't help but love me because I'm just lovable lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>12 Days of Christmas<em>

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Gift Four_

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 16, 2011<em>

Rin sat at home reading her favourite book; Queen of the Damned when a knock was placed on the door. Looking up, she placed her marker in the spin of the page she was on before closing it and sitting it down on the couch. Standing as she pulled her house robe closer to her body, she made her way over to the door and looked out the peep hole. There was a man standing there that looked like he was making some kind of delivery.

An eyebrow rose as she took hold of the door knob and turned it pulling the door opened.

"Rin Nakamura?" he asked looking down at the name on the box.

"Yes, that is me," Rin said holding the door.

"Oh good, could you sign for this?" he pushed the clipboard to her that Rin hesitantly took.

Quickly signing her signature, she handed it back to him and was quickly passed the box. "Thank you ma'am, have a nice day."

"You too," Rin said closing the door as she eyed the box. "Who in the world sent this and what in the world is it?"

Sitting down on the couch, she pulled open the brown box and let a crème coloured shoe box slip out onto her lap. Her eyes widened as she realized what it was.

Pulling the lid back, she looked down at the dazzling red and black Christian Louboutin 6" pumps that lay in the box. Her brown eyes widened as she dropped the box and pulled her laptop off the end table to her left. Quickly turning it on, she launched her browser and went straight to hotmail; quickly logging in then typing up the message.

_From: nakamura_rin (at) live .com_

_To: s_takahashi (at) hotmail .com_

_You got me those shoes that I've been eyeing? Oh my gosh Sesshomaru you don't know how much this means to me. I love them. Thank you!_

_XOXO,_

_Rin_

The e-mail was quickly sent before she closed the laptop and placed it on the couch beside her. She picked up the shoes again and grinned widely.

"These will go perfect with my dress that I plan to wear for the office party!"

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous Acknowledgments<strong>

* * *

><p>Jolie: <em>Oh yes that would be lovely (though I kinda sort of live like that now since my Momma's a lawyer). I think everyone dreams about living like that.<em>

**'Little Puppet' around 2am; watch for it. Now I need to go find my notebook so I can get it typed up. I'm pretty sure it's in my messy room somewhere.**


	5. Gift Five

_12 Days of Christmas_

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Gift Five_

* * *

><p><em>December 17, 2011<em>

Pots fell into the soapy water as Rin moved about the kitchen gathering the dishes that were scattered around from breakfast. She hummed as she dropped more pots into the water before she stuck her hands in and began washing. Her eyes were closed as she rocked side to side to the sound her throat made until a knock at the door startled her.

Pulling her hands out the water, she glanced over her shoulder out the opened window in the living room to see a FedEx truck parked outside her house. Picking up the kitchen towel, she dried her hands as she headed towards the door. Pulling it back, she looked to see a female worker standing there, a box in one hand and a clipboard in the other. "Ms. Rin Nakamura?"

"That is me," Rin said with a nod of the head.

"Here you go ma'am, if you could sign this it would be great," she said handing the clipboard to Rin.

She took it, quickly scratching her signature on the paper then handed it back. "Great thank you. Here you are ma'am." The woman passed the box to her and walked down the walkway.

Rin closed the door before going to sit down on the couch. She used a pair of scissors to open the box and out slid a case with an iPad encased inside it. Rin's eyes grew wide before she placed it down and picked up her laptop that sat beside her. Logging on to her e-mail she quickly typed up a message to Sesshomaru.

_From: nakamura_rin (at) live .com_

_To: s_takahashi (at) hotmail .com_

_I'm going to kill you when you get here. Do you know that? An iPad! What have I told you about gifts that expensive? But I love it because it came from you. Eh, I guess I won't kill you but I will give you a good slap across the head when you get here. I look forward to seeing you, only what, six more days till you come back from your business meeting? Oh yeah, I meant to ask you this earlier but how in the world do you have all these gifts coming on each one of the days? Did you prearrange this?_

_XOXO,_

_Rin_

She sent it before placing the laptop down again and walking into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous Acknowledgments<strong>

Jolie:_ Gracias novio! You'll see him…soon enough lol._


	6. Gift Six

_12 Days of Christmas_

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Gift Six_

* * *

><p><em>December 18, 2011<em>

Rin was startled by tapping on the glass door of her window. She looked up to see Sango standing there, a box resting at her hip and a cup holder with two cups in it in the other hand. She stood and walked over to the door, pulling it opened for the pregnant woman and allowed her inside.

"What's in the box, Sango," Rin asked as they made their way over to the desk.

"Don't know, it came for you while you were in your meeting," Sango said placing it on the desk then pulling out one of the cups of coffee and placing it to her lips while offering the other to Rin, "Your favourite, French Vanilla Cappuccino."

"Thanks," Rin said taking the cup and placing it to her lips. After swallowing a sip, she placed it down on the desk and pulled the box towards her. "It's probably from Sesshomaru. Gift six."

"Half way through already, huh," Sango said raising a brow.

"Yeah," Rin said running a sharp pair of scissors through the tape of the box. "He sent me an iPad2 yesterday. I was so ready to kill him."

"Ha," Sango burst out laughing before placing her cup to her lips again. She took a quick sip before lowering it and looking over at Rin. "I would love for Miroku to do something like that for me. But you know how he is, still cheap as ever."

"He hasn't changed since high school, huh," Rin said placing the scissors back in the holder.

"Nope, so when is Sesshomaru supposed to be getting back from California?" Sango asked before putting her cup to her lips again.

"Saturday," Rin said pulling out an aqua blue box that read _Acqua di Gioia _across the top in cursive silver letters. "Hey Sango, have you ever smelled this before?"

Rin held up the box and Sango looked. She nodded, "Yeah, I have some. Miroku bought it for me for my birthday this year. It smells heavenly."

Rin turned to her computer and logged onto her e-mail.

_From: nakamura_rin (at) live .com_

_To: s_takahashi (at) hotmail .com_

_I love the perfume and from what Sango tells me, it smells good. I'll wear it for when you come back._

_XOXO,_

_Rin_


	7. Gift Seven

_12 Days of Christmas_

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Gift Seven_

* * *

><p><em>December 19, 2011<em>

Rin woke the next morning with a smile on her face. Running her hand through her tussled raven coloured tresses, she stood yawning as she stretched her arms out.

Brown eyes turned to the pants suit that rested on the back of her computer chair before she walked over and picked them up. Slipping her pinstriped slacks on under her night gown, she buttoned them up before pulling said gown over her head and throwing it on her bed. She pulled on her crisp white dress shirt and buttoned the buttons to her collar bone before pulling on the matching vest not bothering to tuck in the bottom of her shirt. She picked her brush up off of the dresser and quickly ran it through her hair before pulling it back into a ponytail.

She turned and stepped into her black Christian Louboutin pumps before pulling her trench coat over her shoulders and placing her black Basque Beret hat on her head and grabbing her briefcase.

She walked out of her house then down the three stairs before heading to her 2011 Mercedes. Stepping into the car, she placed her briefcase in the passenger's seat before pulling out and driving off to work.

…

Rin arrived at the office thirty minutes later and stepped out giving her keys to the valet. She turned and made her way to the elevator that connected to the motor lobby and pressed the up button. The doors opened a few moments later and she stepped inside pressing the button to the 35th floor. She stood watching the elevator dial as it drew closer to her floor until it stopped and her best friend, Sango stepped on.

"Oh hi Rin, good morning," Sango said with a smile.

"Morning Sango," Rin said taking note of her rounding belly underneath her blazer. She smiled at the thought of the little boy that would be coming into the world in a matter of two months. "How's the little one doing?"

"Oh he's fine," Sango said rubbing her belly.

"And the twins," Rin asked as the doors opened and they walked out onto the floor together.

"They're wonderful, staying with Kohaku right now," Sango said as she waved to one of their coworkers. "So how do you like the perfume?"

"I think it smells lovely," Rin said walking into the office with her at her side. "I can't wait to see what he got me today."

"Well we'll find out soon enough," Sango said smiling as she looked over at Rin's desk.

"What," Rin asked until she looked over and saw a bouquet box sitting on her desk. "Oh, it came early today."

"He might have sent it earlier than the rest of them," Sango said as she sat down. "Open it and let's see what he got you this time."

Rin nodded before heading over to her desk and sat down. Picking up the box, she ripped away the tape with a box cutter and pulled out a lavender box.

"Huh, I wonder what it is," she said as she opened the box.

A gasp escaped her lips as she pulled out a purple dragon statue.

"Wow, it's gorgeous," Sango commented as she moved closer to look at the statue.

"I love it," Rin said as she ran her fingers over the scales.

"You're a very lucky girl," Sango said with a smile as she stood. "I'll leave you to your e-mail. I know you want to thank him. Are you still stopping by for dinner tonight though?"

"Of course," Rin said as she turned on her computer.

Sango nodded then turned and left the room.

_From: nakamura_rin (at) live .com_

_To: s_takahashi (at) hotmail .com_

_The dragon statue is beautiful. I love it. I'm gonna put it on my nightstand._

_XOXO,_

_Rin_


	8. Gift Eight

**I'm so sorry guys, I've been slacking. But my sister, brother-in-law, and nephew are in town and I was catching up with them.**

* * *

><p><em>12 Days of Christmas<em>

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Gift Eight_

* * *

><p><em>December 20, 2011<em>

The lights of the Christmas tree danced across the living room of her home as Rin lay cuddled on the couch with her Japanese Spitz watching in complete awe. She rubbed her hand against the soft fur of her dog when a knock at the door came.

"Who in the world is that," she wondered as she stood up from the couch and headed for the door.

Looking out she saw that it was a delivery man standing there and she pulled the door opened.

"Rin Nakamura," he asked.

"Yes," Rin said nodding.

He pushed a clipboard to her which she took and signed before she was given a box, "Happy holiday's ma'am."

"Yes you too," Rin said as she closed the door behind her.

She walked back over to the couch and sat down.

"You wanna know what it is too," Rin asked the dog.

She barked.

"Then let's open it."

She pulled off the tape that closed it and let a red case fall into her lap. She picked it up and pulled it back to reveal a gold chain necklace with a gold key resting on the end of it; little diamonds encrusted into the top part of the key. Rin smiled before she placed it around her neck.

"Do you like it," she asked the dog.

She barked.

"So do I."

Rin picked up her laptop that sat on the end table and turned it on. In quick, fluid motion, she logged onto the computer and launched the internet before logging into her e-mail.

_From: nakamura_rin (at) live .com_

_To: s_takahashi (at) hotmail .com_

_Awww I love it. You have the key to my heart already though!_

_XOXO,_

_Rin_

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous Acknowledgments<strong>

Sesshomaru-sama: _Thank you so much sweetheart! I appreciate your compliment._

Kaneko: _Haha, I just got one. Very fun to play with. Thanks love._

Jolie: _Honestly I think that I get jealous of the characters in my own stories lol because they have very nice things lol._


	9. Gift Nine

_12 Days of Christmas_

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Gift Nine_

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 21, 2011<em>

The office door opened and in stepped a young man of about seventeen. He looked at Rin and smiled, "Got another delivery for ya, Rin."

"Thank you, Akihiro," Rin said as she took the clipboard from him.

The pen quickly scratched against the paper as she signed her signature before handing it back and taking the box. "Have a great day sweetheart and enjoy your holiday."

"I will, you too," Akihiro said as he turned and walked out the room letting the glass door close behind him.

Rin sat the box down on the desk and pulled the tape up from the side. Popping it opened, she pulled out a beautiful dolphin snow globe and smiled.

She let her fingers gingerly run over the top of the dolphins on the outside before picking it up and shaking it. Glitter began to rain down on the inside as she set it to rest on her desk before turning to the computer.

_From: nakamura_rin (at) live .com_

_To: s_takahashi (at) hotmail .com_

_Sesshomaru the snow globe is beautiful. I love it; especially since it's got dolphins on it. I can't wait to see you!_

_XOXO,_

_Rin_

* * *

><p><strong>Gifts 10 &amp; 11 come tomorrow. 12 &amp; the epilogue come Christmas day. Happy reading!<strong>


	10. Gift Ten

_12 Days of Christmas_

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Gift 10_

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 22, 2011<em>

Rin sat in her bedroom Thursday night looking through her clothes when the doorbell sounded.

"Now who in the world could that be at my door at this time of night," Rin wondered as she walked out of her bedroom and down the hall.

She walked over to the door and looked out the peep hole to see Jaken standing there. "Oh, it's just Master Jaken."

Opening the door she looked down to see him standing with a bag in his hand. "Ms. Rin, Lord Sesshomaru has instructed me to bring this to you, though I do not know why he wastes his time. Here." He pushed the bag to her.

Taking it in her hands, she looked down at the little kappa, "Would you like to come in for something to drink?"

'No, I have more important things to do other than entertain you all night," he said harshly as he walked down the steps and over to his Smart Car.

Rin shrugged as she closed the door behind her and walked over to the couch. Plopping down on the cushion, she opened the bag and pulled out a box; a handbag following soon after. Her eyes widened in awe as she opened the box and stared down at the 2012 Chanel boots that matched the handbag.

Dropping them on the couch beside her, she picked up her cell phone that sat on the end table and went to her e-mail.

_From: nakamura_rin (at) live .com_

_To: s_takahashi (at) hotmail .com_

_Sesshomaru I love it! Thank you so much! I look forward to seeing you!_

_XOXO,_

_Rin_


	11. Gift Eleven

_12 Days of Christmas_

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Gift 11_

* * *

><p><em>December 23, 2011<em>

Rin sat text messaging Sango about their breakfast date when a knock at the startled her. Throwing the phone down on the couch, she stood pulling her disarrayed hair out of her face as she walked over to the door. Looking out the peep hole, she saw Jaken standing there once again with a box tucked under his arm. She pulled opened the door and looked out at him with a smile. "You're here early this morning. What can I do for you?"

"Once again Lord Sesshomaru has asked me to deliver something to you," he said handing over the box before he turned to leave. "Enjoy."

She looked down at the silver wrapped box before she shrugged and closed the door behind her heading over to the couch where she had discarded her phone. She plopped down on the couch letting the box rest on her legs as she began tearing away at the silver wrapping. She stared at the white box that sat in her lap before she ripped the tape away and lifted the lid to reveal a purple plaid pea coat. She grinned before sitting the box with the coat in it on the couch and picking up her iPhone. Clicking on the e-mail key she typed up a quick message.

_From: nakamura_rin (at) live .com_

_To: s_takahashi (at) hotmail .com_

_How did you know I needed a new coat? Thank you Sesshy! I can't wait to see you tomorrow._

_XOXO,_

_Rin_


	12. Gift Twelve

_12 Days of Christmas_

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Gift 12_

* * *

><p><em>December 24, 2011<em>

Rin placed the last dish on the table set for dinner when a knock at the door caught her attention. Her head shot up and she quickly went to smoothing out the form fitting short one shouldered black dress she was wearing before heading over to the door. Taking in a deep breath, she looked out the peep hole before pulling the door opened to reveal Sesshomaru standing there in a pair of black slacks and a crisp deep blue button down; a bouquet of roses resting in his arms.

Rin smiled before she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck causing him to drop the roses and stumble back a few feet. "Sesshomaru! I've missed you!"

Sesshomaru chuckled as he regained his composure and pulled her arms out of the death grip she had him in. "I've missed you as well, Rin." She fully let him go a few seconds later and he bent down to grab the bouquet of roses and held them out to her. "These are for you."

Rin's eyes lit up as she took them in her arms before grabbing his hand and pulling him inside. They walked over to the dining room where Sesshomaru took in the smells of the food she had cooked while brushing a stray piece of silver hair out of his face. "The food smells good."

"Thank you," Rin said as she arranged the roses in the vase in the center of the table. "I spent a while cooking."

"Hmmm, then I look forward to eating," he said as he pulled a seat out for her before heading to his own.


	13. Christmas Day

_12 Days of Christmas_

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Christmas Day_

* * *

><p><em>December 25, 2011<em>

Rin stretched as she woke, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand as she sat up. She tossed her legs to the side before standing and making her way to the bathroom. Turning on the cold water, she placed her hands underneath it before splashing her face. She reached for a towel then began to dry her face. As her eyes became focused, she looked in the mirror and noticed a foreign diamond ring resting on her ring finger. Her head tilted to the side.

_I don't remember having this before, _Rin thought as she walked out the bathroom and to the living room where she knew Sesshomaru would be waiting for her. "Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru turned and looked at her before a small smile made itself known on his features. "You have noticed the ring I take it."

"Yes, what's going on," she asked tilting her head to the side.

Sesshomaru stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist before leaning down and brushing his lips against her cheek before lingering at her ear, "Will you marry me?"

Rin's eyes filled with tears and she felt herself losing balance. If it hadn't been for Sesshomaru holding on to her, she would have fallen. "Yes!"

Her arms flew around his neck before her lips crashed against his. They pulled back for air and Rin smiled up at him.

"Merry Christmas, Rin," Sesshomaru said nuzzling her hair with his nose.

"Merry Christmas, Sesshomaru," she said into his neck.

* * *

><p><em>And that is the end. I hope you enjoyed. Now I need to get my ass downstairs to this Christmas party. Happy holidays! <em>

_PS. Look for an update for 'Stronger' within the next week as well as 'How They Came to Be'. Ciao!_


End file.
